Spite For A Prodigy
by AceAmi
Summary: Hyuga Neji may be a shinobi genius, such is a fact. But Tenten has something to say about his so-called "perfection". NejiTen


**A.N: This is NOT an Anti-N/T story. Don't worry; it's a Pro-N/T one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on this site if I created the series.**

It did not take Tenten long to find flaws in Hyuga Neji's character.

From the moment she first met him, she had started a mental list of his faults.

She wasn't sure why she did this, but she didn't stop herself either. Maybe one day she'd have an epiphany, and she'll finally understand. Who knows?

The first thing she decided she did not like about the 'prodigy' was his eyes. To her, they were the blank white eyes of a demon, with a gaze that pierced like the knives she held in her hands. The sensation felt as if every piece of flesh that composed her body was being thoroughly examined - intruding and harsh. Without even the slightest of light cheer in them, it was as if the Sun had frozen and there was no barrier to shield her from the piercing rays.

_Tenten mentally crossed this off later, though, when she learned of the incredible power they possessed. That didn't mean she like his chilling glare though - her cheery exterior immunity did not mean she did not feel just as prodded and poked as the average civilian would feel._

The second thing she decided she didn't like was his attitude. He had a cold front that pushed away anybody who attempted to push through the near-indestructible walls circling his heart. Every word they uttered was either met by indifference or arrogance, and Tenten wasn't sure which she hated more.

_This problem had slowly lessened over time, however. After a good punch from a certain hyperactive blond ninja (whom Tenten felt quite grateful for) the problem near disappeared completely (he was never able to match up to Lee or Kiba though, which Tenten was thankful for)._

Then there's the fact that Tenten was an orphan, and Neji was a Hyuga. There was a hurdle between them, and the fact he was from the Branch House did not minimize the distance much. As hard as she tried, Tenten felt inferior to him - the genius, the prodigy, the legend. Her hands had become bloody and calloused from rigorous and endless training with weaponry in attempt to follow him, and stand by his side. Deep within, there was a nagging thought that, no matter what, she would not, and would never, be able to be his equal. Even deeper within, she acknowledged that this was true. Tenten ignored both of these thoughts to the extent of her ability, however.

_In the end, both of them ended up somewhat jumping the hurdle, but it took years and a lot compliments and encouraging by both sides as well as from outside. To be honest, this issue never dissipated - there was always a thing glass wall between them, most likely permanent. To both Tenten and Neji's credit, they had made this barrier near nonexistent, but its presence was made especially clear in any disruption they had in their relationship._

The most prominent flaw Neji had in his persona, Tenten thought, was his fixation on the idea of Fate and Destiny. That is to say, it is not that he is the only team member with an obsession - Gai and Lee had youth, as Tenten had Tsunade and feminism, just as Neji had Fate and Destiny. However, Neji's was... morbid, depressing, dark, and completely discouraging. After listening to his opinion on such matters a few times, Tenten learned to turn it down to white noise and ignore him. After all, who wanted to hear about how one can never change their ways? Certainly not anyone of the rest of Konoha 11, including her.

_Tenten still hates this attribute of him, but it's just barely there now. However, that pummeling from Naruto did knock a good amount of sense into him, and the change was prominent. Not that Tenten was complaining though._

To be fair, Tenten decided, she would keep a list of things she liked as well. As to start...

Tenten loved his eyes. Although they were blank and mystifying, it was almost as if he could read every thought and completely understand it, to the points it was as if he could completely understand her. They reflected the colours of his surroundings infinitely, not unlike the richest and largest opals she had ever seen - opals that held confidence for themselves, and endless support and trust for his loved ones. As for that became a threat to those precious to him, Tenten could not even begin to count how many times his glare shielded her from an uncomfortable situation, and how many times she was grateful for the accuracy of which they watched her back in the heat of battle.

Tenten loved his attitude. She loved the way that the boy who used to be described as cold and threatening was now well-rounded and calm. His cool yet caring personality was like a cool refresher from the smothering hugs of Rock Lee and Maito Gai, the other two members of their cell. It was an oasis in a desert, a jewel in the rocks, and a needle in the haystack. It was precious.

Tenten loved his Hyuga status. He had endured much in his life, but he now lived as the rebel of Branch House and the builder of the metaphorical bridge that connected the two. Even though she was an orphan, and may never reach his potential, Tenten loved the rush of the chase as she ran to where he was - always trying to run faster than him, because he would never stop and wait for her, and she wasn't about to stop him from proceeding. She loved it when he gave her the rare compliment, because that meant he could see her and that she was always in his range so that he could protect her. Frankly, Tenten loved the thought of staying right behind him as well - a Hyuga can see near a full circle, so why would she need to run next to him? No, she would always protect his blind spot, as he would to hers.

Finally, Tenten loved his obsession. His other one, that is. The one where she was showered with smiles words and touches every day, which she returned those smiles, words and touches every day. Because Hyuga Neji's new obsession was his love for Tenten. And Tenten also had a new obsession: Hyuga Neji. But as she ponders over this, it becomes apparent it wasn't so new, because she finally understands…

She made that list of things she hated about Neji because she feared she would fall in love with him.

However, she guessed Fate and Destiny had other plans. And Tenten wasn't planning on changing this Destiny any time soon.

**A.N: Just a little drabble I came up with all of a sudden. I know it isn't very good, but I wanted to write anything over than the other angst story I'm working on (first chapter coming up soon!).**

**Reviews are lovely, compliments are heaven and flames will be tended to in the wintertime. See you! **


End file.
